Hot Pink Roses
by Batdz Angel
Summary: These are for you," he blurted out, thrusting the roses at her. She looked at them with an odd gleam shining in her eyes…RWxLL, WAFF


**Title: **Hot Pink Roses

**Author Name:** Batdz Angel (\0/)

**Author E-mail:** _Chelita777@aol.com_

**Category:** Romance

**Sub-category:** Angst

**Keywords:** Ron Weasley Luna Lovegood Roses

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5.

**Summary:** "These are for you," he blurted out, thrusting the roses at her. She looked at them with an odd gleam shining in her eyes…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the universe it takes place in. That only exists in J.K. Rowling's mind.

**AN:** Don't forget the Golden Rule of Fanfiction: Reviews mean that the author writes more fanfics!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

            It started as a game.

            He knew it was cruel and he knew it was wrong but hell when Malfoy had said, "I bet you couldn't even get Loony Lovegood to go out with you!" it had, of course, done the obvious.

            Made him angry.

            Made him mad.

            And so, here he was, waiting for her before the Great Hall, to ask if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him that weekend. He would explain why he had asked her and if she wanted to help him pull one over on Malfoy.

            She came around the corner, her pink sequined bag thumping against her hip, as she walked, no, _glided _over the ground, a note in her hand. She was reading it with misty silver eyes, blonde hair pulled back into a bun.

            He hesitated. 

            "Hello Ronald," Luna Lovegood said without moving her eyes from the note. "Can I help you with something?"

            "Hey Lo-Luna," seventeen-year-old Ron Weasley said. "Can I ask you something?"

            "You just did," she said vaguely as she lifted silvery eyes to meet his. Ron felt an odd pressure in his chest at the sight of those eyes but shoved it away.

            "Would you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked watching her.

            Luna looked up and smiled slightly. "Sure."

            Why did the pressure in his chest increase?

***

            "So, are you ready for Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked Ron the next morning as she held onto her cloak, Harry finishing with the fastening of his own. Wearing a pale blue sweater and jeans, Hermione looked very pretty and Harry was enjoying the view.

            "Can't talk," Ron replied as he darted past them. "Have to go!" 

            The couple blinked at the portrait hole and Hermione said, "Didn't he say he was going out with someone this weekend?"

            "Yeah," Harry frowned slightly. "Why do you suppose it is?"

            "Who knows?" Hermione smiled at Harry. "Ready to go Potter?"

            Harry grinned at her. "Come, Lady Granger," he said holding out his hand. "I shall be glad to accompany you!"

            Meanwhile, downstairs, Ron was fidgeting as he waited for Luna. He smoothed down his hair and swallowed as he peered into a nearby knight, checking his reflection. Wearing jeans and a dark blue jumper, Ron was busy pulling on his cloak when Luna's voice startled him.

            "You look nice," she said as she paused in front of him.

            Ron yelped and turned around, staring at Luna with a stunned expression on his face. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a simple plait down her back and she wore a dark pink sweater and jeans with white sneakers. Her cloak was slung over one arm, along with her regular bag.

            "Hi," Ron squeaked then cleared his throat. "Um…hey."

            She smiled vaguely. "Should we go?" she said as she pulled on her cloak.

            "Er, right," Ron said catching sight of Malfoy and his goons walking towards them.

            He grabbed Luna's hand and began to walk towards the door, not seeing the slight blush that rose up in her face.

***

            Ron and Luna entered the Three Broomsticks, rosy cheeked from the cold outside. After seeing the other shops in the town, Luna had suggested they stop off for some butterbeer before heading back to Hogwarts.

            Ron pulled a chair out for her and smiled as she said, "Thank you…" before going and asking for two butterbeers from Rosmerta, the owner of the bar. Taking the two mugs, Ron made his way back and paused as he saw Luna talking with Harry and Hermione. Swallowing the sudden panic in his throat, Ron placed the mugs down and said, "Here we go!"

            "Lovely," Luna said as she picked up her mug and sipped from it daintily. 

            "Ron?" Harry said disbelief tingeing his throat. "You're here with Luna?"

            Hermione shoved her elbow into Harry's stomach, causing him to let out a grunt, and said sweetly, "How nice! C'mon Harry, let's find a table…"

            She gave Ron a Look and dragged Harry away.

            Ron, cheeks red, turned to Luna and said, "Sorry about that…"

            "Don't be," Luna murmured as she lifted her eyes to meet his with a smile. "I've become used to people acting different around me."

            "Why do you act like you do though?" Ron burst out. 

            "My mother died when I was eleven," she said vaguely. "She was trying out some spells one day when I was about nine and one of them hit me accidentally." Luna smiled at him, a flicker of something in her eyes. "My father claims that the spell changed me."

            "Oh," Ron said softly. "I'm sorry."

            "Don't be," Luna said with a wave of her hand. "I have my father at least and I have my sanity. That's all I can ask for."

            "So, what's your favorite class?" Ron asked curiously.

            "Care of Magical Creatures," Luna answered. "I've been interested in the many different animals we have you know? Plus, Hagrid certainly does have the most fascinating animals for his lessons."

            "Fascinating, right," Ron said dryly as he took a gulp of his butter beer. "I've seen some of Hagrid's more fascinating creatures up close and personal."

            "Like what?" Luna asked as she peered at him over the rim of her glass."

            "Well," Ron said. "There was this time in first year when he brought home a dragon egg…"

            The pressure in his chest had become a lot tighter…

***      

            It was two weeks after Hogsmeade and Ron found himself asking Luna to study with him in the library. She agreed and the two of them were sitting at a table behind some bookshelves, studying Transfiguration.

            Ron was surprised by how smart Luna was and how easy he could talk to her. He told her about things he had never told anyone else, how he had grown so jealous of Harry fourth year and how he hated being known as 'just another Weasley'…

            He also found that Luna's presence was a soothing one. She was odd, yes but she listened to him and he found that he hadn't had someone listen in a long time…

            They were sitting side-by-side, Luna's legs tucked beneath her as she hummed absently under her breath, reading a book for an essay she had due in two days. Ron was busy glaring at his Transfiguration book and trying to figure out how he was supposed to turn his Quill into a cup but not having success.

            Luna raised her eyes as Ron let out a stream of swear words and said languidly, "You shouldn't swear Ronald."

            "Stupid, dumb," he grumbled and narrowed his gaze at her. "Oh be quiet."

            She didn't blink or anything just smiled dreamily and went back to reading.

            Later, as he walked her back to Ravenclaw House, he saw a group of Ravenclaw girls walking in front of them. He hesitated and said quietly, "Shouldn't you go with them? I mean, I'd understand if you wanted too…"

            "No," Luna said faintly. "They're not very nice. I mean, some of them are friends with Cho Chang and I never really liked her. She was always picking on me for defending Hermione during my fourth year."

            "Really?" Ron said surprised. "Why?"

            "Oh," Luna shrugged as they paused at the portrait of a man in bright blue wizard robes. "She was jealous, I suppose. Harry does care for Hermione a great deal you know."

            "That's true," Ron agreed before adding, "Well, this is it. I'll see you tomorrow?"

            Luna nodded and said, "Yeah. Good Night Ron…"

            "Night Luna," he replied and turned, walking down the hall some. He paused and turned around, saying, "Luna?"

            She glanced at him. "Yes?"

            Ron hesitated and walked up to her. Swallowing, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Luna's arms slid around his waist and he deepened the kiss, the pressure in his chest bursting into something that felt like fireworks…

            Pulling away, Ron smiled as Luna said softly, "I wondered what was taking you so long Ronald."

***

            Ron tightened his grip on his gift for Luna and saw her walking towards them. She wore a pair of plaid pants in bright pink and a pink sweater, her bag thumping against her hip. She smiled vaguely at Harry and Hermione, saying, "Hello Harry, Hermione…"

Hermione gave her a bright smile while Harry mumbled a hurried "Hey Luna!" before turning to Hermione as they walked ahead of Ron, leaving him to turn to her.

Luna eyed Ron and said, "Yes?" 

He blushed and stammered, "I…um…wanted to ask if…"

"If what?" she said tilting her head to the side, silvery eyes filled with mild curiosity.

"These are for you," he blurted out, thrusting the roses at her. She looked at them with an odd gleam shining in her eyes as she eyed the oddly colored blooms. They were bright pink, the same color as her bag, she realized, the petals fully grown and wrapped in a scrap of silk. She hesitated and took them into her arms, inhaling the fragrance.

"Why?" she finally asked looking up him with surprise. "Why give them to me?"

He reddened even more and mumbled, "Theyremindmeofyou…" 

"Pardon?"

"They remind me of you," he repeated watching as her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Really?" she tilted her head to the side, silvery eyes filled with mischief. "How come?"

He shrugged and said, "They just do."

She smiled widely and leaned over, pressing a light kiss to his lips. "Thank you," she whispered before squeezing his hand (which he had grabbed at some point but hadn't realized it until now) and adding, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

He grinned. "Do you need to ask?"

It had started as a game but Ron realized as he took Luna's hand and walked into the Great Hall that it had ended as something more…

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
